Glass rovings are used as reinforcing materials for composite materials including a resin and the reinforcing material, or reinforcing materials for concrete, mortar, etc. The composite material is molded by a technique, such as sheet molding compound (SMC) etc., and is used in industrial products, such as glass-fiber reinforced plastic (FRP) etc.
Glass rovings are typically neatly arranged in a plurality of rows and a plurality of columns on a base board. Groups of glass rovings thus arranged are stacked on top of each other, and a film is wrapped (by shrink wrap etc.) around an outer circumferential portion of the groups of glass rovings, to form a glass roving package, which is shipped to a user. As a technique related to such a glass roving package, for example, Patent Literature 1 describes a technique of stacking groups of wrapped units with a plate-like object being interposed between each group of wrapped units, and shrink-wrapping the collection of stacked cakes using resin film, thereby improving the physical integrity (i.e., the package's ability to hold together).
A carton (e.g., a box made of cardboard or resin for covering) is used as an outer wrap of a glass roving package in order to prevent shifting, collapse, etc. of the glass roving package, although the use has not been disclosed as a conventional technique.